Doble tentacion
by sonrais777
Summary: Imposible elegir a con quién estar, Marinette termina con los chicos que tanto amaba para evitar lastimarlos, y cuando Alya desee animar a su amiga, será testigo de algo que calentaría la sangre de cualquiera.


**Hola a todos! Hace mucho tiempo prometí hacer este one-shot y debo decir que… necesito una transfusión. Así que… ¿cómo decir esto? Quienes no les guste esto, Lukadrinette, favor de retirarse desde ahora, no me hago responsable de daño psicológico, traumas o lo que sea. Solo mayores de edad, así que por favor, váyanse mientras puedan… ¿Ya? Perfecto, para los que se quedaron espero les guste y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Doble tentación.

Capítulo único.

-Está decidido. Los voy a dejar.- declaró Marinette a Alya mientras almorzaban en la azotea de una bonita cafetería con vista a la ciudad. Alya la miró con la boca abierta, cuando Marinette le había mandado un mensaje al salir de clases que había tomado una decisión, se había imaginado los posibles escenarios, pero nunca este.

-¿Vas en serio, Marinette?

-Lo digo muy en serio. Ya no puedo con la situación y si no puede elegir mi terco corazón entonces yo lo terminaré. No puedo hacerles esto. Me rindo.

-Marinette... piénsalo bien.

Alya sabía a qué venía aquello. Marinette estaba enamorada de dos chicos, Adrien y Luka. Y los dos estaban enamorados de ella. Podría decirse que desde que se declararon las cosas no eran sencillas para su amiga. Marinette los amaba, no eran un capricho, de eso no había duda y hasta lo había comprobado, pero ¿cómo elegir a uno? Marinette odiaría romper el corazón de alguno de ellos por estar con el otro. Adrien y Luka pretendían a Marinette en una guerra entre ellos por su corazón. Sentía pena por Marinette por lo que vivía, pero pensó que al final ella elegiría a alguno de los dos, nunca que al final terminaría por renunciar a ambos.

-Sabes que estarán muy tristes. Los destrozarás.

-Lo sé, ya lo he hecho. Los he visto y se los he dicho por separado.

-Oh, Marinette.- Alya ya se imaginaba el escenario con cada uno.- ¿Y qué dijeron?

-Cada uno al principio se mostró triste pensando que los había llamado a cada uno para decirles que el otro había ganado. Se veían tan tristes como me lo había imaginado, tanto que me rompió el corazón. Y cuando les dije mi decisión parecían no creérselo.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Y luego?

-Me fui antes de que digirieran todo. Primero fue Adrien y luego Luka, hasta lo decidí con una moneda, ¿te lo puedes creer? Me siento fatal pero prefiero que cada uno sea feliz con una chica no tan indecisa y tonta como yo que sigan sufriendo por mi indecisión. Supe que Kagami está en la ciudad y Luka tiene cada día más fans, me enteré Mireille Caquei parece muy interesada en él.- Alya tomó la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

-Desearía poder ayudarte de alguna forma.

-Lo haces. Escuchando todas mis penas y tonterías.

-Sabes que estoy siempre para apoyarte, así como me has apoyado con Nino.- le dijo para tranquilizarla solo obteniendo una muy leve sonrisa aunque Marinette se fijó en el anillo de compromiso que tenía la morena en su dedo.

-Tú y Nino son geniales. Espero... algún día poder tener lo mismo que ustedes.- el corazón de Alya se estrujó. Pobre Marinette, pero ya hallaría la forma de hacerla olvidar su roto corazón de una forma o de otra.

Al otro día en la mañana Alya se dirigía al apartamento donde Marinette vivía cerca del campus. Primero la llevaría a desayuna a su cafetería favorita, después la llevaría a las tiendas, lejos de cualquier panorámico donde aparecieran esos dos, era increíble como ahora los rostros de Adrien y Luka ocupaban media Paris, la llevaría al barrio latino, un paseo por algunos de los jardines, Jagged Stone promocionaba su nuevo disco el mismo día por lo que la llevaría a que se lo firmaran, y terminarían en su departamento viendo películas tontas mientras comían litros de helado con cualquier agregado a este… ¡EL PLAN PERFECTO!

Al llegar y conociendo que su amiga no era para nada una persona madrugadora, tomó una llave de repuesto que tenía escondida y entró sin llamar, fue a su habitación donde la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta y apenas tomó el pomo lo soltó al escuchar una especia de gemido.

¿Qué rayos?

Alya se abrió un poco la puerta para ver qué ocurría y su mente dejó de funcionar.

Marinette estaba en su cama, pero no sola.

La espalda de Marinette estaba apoyada en el pecho de Adrien que la abrazaba desde atrás al tiempo que acariciaba sus senos y besaba su cuello; y con las piernas abiertas por otras manos masculinas, Luka estaba lamiendo gustoso los dulces jugos de su intimidad.

Alya ahogó un grito. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos por el rechazo de Marinette? ¿La estarían forzando? Cerró un poco más la puerta solo para poder divisar lo que pasaba si debía intervenir.

-No más... por favor.- lloriqueó Marinette.- Tu lengua está... ¡Ah!- gimió al sentir la lengua de Luka revolverse en el interior de su feminidad mientras succionaba su sexo como si le estuviese besando. Se retorcía con una mano en la cabeza de Luka deseando alejarlo antes de que la volviera loca pero Adrien tomó su mano con una sonrisa felina.

-No lo harás princesa.

-A-Adrien... p-por favor, piedad...

-Veo que te gusta lo que te hace, a ver como reaccionas con lo que viene...

Adrien besó a Marinette profundamente sin descuidar sus senos. Sus dedos acariciaban y pellizcaban la tierna piel de sus pezones. Ella se retorcía, a punto de llegar cuando escucho a Luka gemir ronco y su lengua giró en su clítoris y succionó con fuerza. El orgasmo llegó a Marinette y sus gemidos se ahogaron en la boca de Adrien que sentía su cuerpo entero temblar en sus brazos. Luka se sentó en la cama y miró a Adrien con una amplia sonrisa.

-He ganado. Te dije que podía hacerla llegar más rápido.- Adrien bufó.

-No presumas. Solo fue porque está más receptiva ya que se lo hice ronroneando.- Luka no le discutió y tomó de la barbilla a Marinette que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Apartó uno de sus mechones y la besó, lento, profundo, haciendo sonidos cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban, y luego la dejó para que se recuperara.

-Eres tan dulce...

-Eres perfecta...- murmuró Adrien acariciando con su aliento su oído y las manos de ambos acariciaban su cuerpo a la par. Marinette suspiró ante la ternura de sus caricias.

-Chi-Chicos... ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Es obvio, ¿no?- contestó Luka besando su clavícula y los dientes de Adrien atraparon su lóbulo.

-Te amamos, Marinette...- los dedos de Adrien se deslizaron dentro de ella, tan profundo que la hizo sollozar ante el suave movimiento.

-Pe-Pero... no puedo... con ambos.

-Discutimos mucho sobre lo ocurrido.- comenzó Luka besando su mejilla.- Y estuvimos de acuerdo de que odiamos la decisión.

-Pero fuimos muy egoístas al pedirte elegir. Y hablamos largo y tendido. Llegamos a la conclusión de que ambos te amamos por igual.

-Y no podíamos estar sin ti.

Las manos de Adrien acariciaron su cuerpo y Luka asintió poniéndose en posición acostándose, observado los dedos del rubio acariciando la intimidad de Marinette y ambos la guiaron al miembro de este.

-Luka es un tipo genial y no me cae mal.

-Lo mismo para Adrien. Le respeto mucho y es un buen amigo.

-Y al fin, llegamos a la conclusión...

-De que si ninguno puede tenerte por separado...

-/Compartiríamos/- dijeron a la vez y ella se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Adrien acariciar su clítoris, al tiempo que la punta del miembro erguido entraba en ella.

-Te amamos tanto.- dijo Adrien y Luka tomó la mano de su amada y la besó antes de que Adrien la volteara dándole una visión excelsa de su espalda y trasero a Luka, y la acercara hacia él, dándole un último beso antes de inclinarla más hacia su miembro erecto.

-Y no podemos vivir sin ti.

Marinette aceptó sumergida ante las sensaciones de placer tomar el miembro de Adrien que estaba frente a ella, lamerlo desde la base a la punta, gustosa, escuchándolo emitir un gemido ronco. Marinette era tan dulce. Sus labios eran suaves, succionaba y luego lamia ascendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la punta donde besó y succionó saboreando un poco del líquido pre-seminal.

Luka se acomodó doblando su pierna para acomodarse mejor, y pudo ver como Marinette comenzaba a engullir el miembro de su compañero hasta donde podía. Adrien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio una señal a Luka para que comenzara. Luka tomaron la cadera de Marinette, sintiendo sus jugos resbalar por su miembro. Marinette se estremeció al sentir la punta ardiente del miembro de Adrien rozar su entrada. Ella quiso girar pero Adrien no le dejó. La hizo no abandonar su tarea aun cuando Luka la penetró lentamente hasta lo más profundo.

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Su interior se siente increíble... esta palpitando y me succiona.  
Adrien se retiró un momento de Marinette para ayudarla a aceptarle a ambos, sus labios besaron la línea de su barbilla y se inclinó para que sus dedos acariciaran esa perla rosada que tanto adoraba rotar, escuchándola gemir y luego acariciarla para tranquilizarle un poco.  
-Vamos lento. Por ti...- Luka no se movió, pero parecía ansioso por hacerlo, cada mínimo movimiento de parte de ella era una tortura. Ambos varones se vieron y luego Adrien volvió a guiar a Marinette a su miembro.  
-¿Puedes hacerlo?- ella lo observó a la cara desde ese ángulo y pudo ver como la observaba.- Si es demasiado para ti haré lo que sea por ti.  
-Lo haremos ambos.- confirmó Luka con voz ronca y Marinette volvió su vista al grueso e inflamado miembro frente a ella. Lo tomó en su mano escuchando a Adrien ahogar un jadeo, y tras unos instantes lo introdujo lo más posible en su boca.  
-Oh, Marinette... tu boca es tan dulce.  
Luka tomó aquello como una señal para moverse. Marinette gimió pero no abandonó el miembro del ex modelo en ningún momento. Los dos varones jadeaban encantados, Marinette era tan receptiva que los compenetraba a la perfección. Luka aumentó las embestidas y Adrien tomó la cabeza de Marinette para guiarla y comenzar a moverse también.  
Marinette se aferró a las caderas de Adrien mientras penetraba su boca atragantándola de momentos y sus propias caderas parecían tener vida propia al buscar más profundo al músico. Jamás pensó que aquello podía ser y le encantaba, no quería dejar ir a ninguno... no…  
Luka se corrió primero, su semilla se disparó en lo más profundo de su ser y Adrien casi la quema con su esencia la garganta... Los dos la separaron con cuidado y la dejaron boca arriba.  
Marinette tosió intentando recuperarse, sintiendo las manos de sus amantes, las de Luka estimulaban sus senos y los dedos de Adrien estaban en su sexo. Sintió como alzaban su cadera y poco a poco así como Luka, Adrien entró en ella. Ella gimió con la cabeza colgando y tras pellizcar y sostener sus senos, fue el turno de Luka en su boca.  
Los dos siguieron su ritmo, volviéndola loca, tocándola sin vergüenza alguna porque sabían que ella era suya, pero tratándola con delicadeza y amor en cada caricia. Y cuando los sintió hincharse en sus entradas ella recibió de nuevo todo de ellos en un chorro blanco que prometía vida y placer.  
Los tres se recostaron, dejando a Marinette en el medio y ambos varones sonreían a ella como si no estuviesen cansados.  
-Denme un respiro...  
-Tranquila, te lo daremos.- susurró Adrien besando su mejilla y Luka asintió.  
-Pero queremos que nos contestes algo.- los dos se vieron por un momento y regresaron su vista a ella.  
-¿Quién de nosotros te quito la virginidad, Marinette?  
Eso la hizo espabilarse un poco aun ante todo el cansancio. Su rostro se coloreó mucho más y evitó la mirada de ambos.  
-¿P-Por qué preguntan?  
-Es necesario saberlo.- contestó Adrien deslizando sus dedos a su sensible sexo y Luka comenzó a besar sus pezones.  
-Te escuchamos.- susurró con cadencia Luka siguiendo su trabajo al devorar su seno.  
Marinette gemía, se retorcía sensible por todo lo que había pasado. Su voz salió trémula de su boca.  
-Fue... Fue Adrien... Adrien fue el primero.  
Los dos la dejaron al mismo tiempo para mirarse el uno al otro y Adrien sonrió ampliamente.  
-Te lo dije.- Luka lo miró serio y luego vio a Marinette.  
-Pues bien. Si ese es el caso entonces quiero que a mí me des tu otra primera vez.  
Ella no sabía a qué se refería hasta que la puso boca abajo y sintió sus manos en sus glúteos.  
-Voy a quedarme con esto... - Marinette no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que pudo sentir como los separaba lentamente.- Aquí está.- aquello la puso alerta.  
-L-Luka, ¿qué vas a...?  
-Tienes que ser justa Marinette. Yo quiero ser el primero aquí.  
-Pe-Pero nunca he...  
-Tranquila.- se inclinó para susurrar a su oído.- Voy a hacer que delires de placer.- cuando Marinette giró su cabeza, Luka atrapó sus labios en un beso lento y profundo.

Adrien les dio su espacio mientras recobraba fuerzas y vio a Luka estirar su mano hacia algo que había en el tocador. Cuando se separó de ese beso, Marinette intentaba recobrarla el aliento, notando algo en las manos de Luka, una botella que abrió y cuyo liquido frio y espeso se derramó en su parte trasera.  
-¡Ah! ¿Q-Qué es eso?  
-Tranquila, este gel ayudará a que sea más fácil.- escucharon una risa de parte de Adrien.  
-Ya venías preparado.  
-Como si tu no lo estuvieras.- le contestó Luka y Marinette gimió a lo bajo al sentir un dedo entrar en esa parte de su cuerpo lentamente.  
-L-Luka...  
-Voy a ir lento, Marinette, relájate.- su mano libre acariciaba su espalda. Ella le dejó seguir, muriéndose de la vergüenza pero confiando en él. Sin embargo algo comenzó a quemarla por dentro.  
-Luka... me quema, siento que me quema...- gimió al sentir aquel gel calentarse sobre su piel y Luka sonrió al escucharla.  
-Eso es bueno.- introdujo un segundo dedo y Marinette gimió comenzando a mover su cadera con los dedos de Luka. Yendo lento en cada movimiento y siendo muy cuidadoso, llegado el momento, el guitarrista introdujo un tercer dedo y los gemidos de Marinette se volvieron más fuertes, sorprendiendo a Adrien y a Luka.  
-Maldita sea, Luka. La estas volviendo loca.- Adrien ya estaba excitado con solo verles y Luka retiró sus dedos provocando que Marinette se quejara.  
-¡No! Me quema... me quema por dentro...  
-Shhh, tranquila, que ya me encargo.- Luka tomó más de ese gel y lo colocó en su miembro ya erecto, sus dedos pasaron por su sexo mojado y los subió para sujetar sus carnosos glúteos y abrirlos de nuevo.- Gracias por esta primera vez, Marinette...- guió su miembro hacia la entrada y poco a poco con ayuda del gel comenzó a entrar, los ojos de Marinette se abrieron al sentir sus gran miembro adentrarse. Luka se detuvo en la mitad y tomándola de los hombros, comenzó con cortas y lentas embestidas.  
-Ah... Luka... du-duele... duele un poco.  
-Lo sé, pero pronto pasará...- contestó entre jadeos mientras poco a poco se introducía mas en ella, jadeando ante lo apretada que era.- Marinette... eres fantástica.- al fin se introdujo por completo en ella y las embestidas poco a poco fueron tomando más consistencia. Luka la tomó de los brazos, jalando para poder embestirla más, escuchándola gemir con fuerza cada vez que tocaba un nuevo punto que la hacía delirar, sus manos dejaron sus brazos y desesperado apretó sus senos deseoso.  
-Ya... no puedo... Luka.  
-Marinette... un poco más.- los gemidos y jadeos de ambos formaron una melodía conjunta hasta que Luka mordió el hueco de su cuello, el calor que sentía fue liberado en una tremenda explosión orgásmica que los hizo gemir y abundante liquido caía de entre las piernas de Marinette, temblando por completo, Luka la abrazó y se acostó en la cama dejándola recostada sobre su pecho sin salir de ella. Dejándola respirar con la vista perdida en el techo.  
-Suficiente.- Adrien se puso frente a la pareja y con una sonrisa cómplice, Luka abrió las piernas de Marinette.- Ya no aguanto más esto…

Las manos de Luka fueron a sus pechos y las de Adrien le sustituyeron abriendo todo lo posible sus piernas. Adrien sonrió y abrió sus labios vaginales mirando con deseo esa parte de ella. Marinette cubrió su sexo con sus manos.  
-Por favor... no me veas así...- Adrien retiró sus manos con delicadeza y le dio un corto beso.  
-Es imposible no mirarte. Cada parte de ti es hermosa.- un gemido tembloroso salió de sus labios al sentir en su entrada el miembro de Adrien.  
-No... por favor. No creo soportar...  
-Hazlo por nosotros, princess.- le suplicó Adrien acariciando sus piernas. Luka besó sus hombros llenos de pecas.  
-Nunca te haríamos daño...- ella se calmó poco a poco, y entonces lo sintió.  
Un largo y tembloroso gemido salió de su boca al sentirlo abrirse camino en su ahora apretado interior. Adrien y Luka cerraron los ojos apretando los dientes y su agarre en su amada.  
-¡Maldición! Esta tan cerrada...  
-Su membrana es tan delgada... puedo sentirte entrar.

Y ella gritó cuando llegó a ese punto que la volvía loca. Nadie se movió, intentando recuperar el aliento y la razón que por un momento creyeron perdida. Marinette tenía su vista en algún lugar de la habitación, casi mirando a la puerta, donde unos ojos indiscretos no podían aun creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Con una mirada significativa entre los dos varones, comenzaron a moverse. Los tres jadearon y gimieron altos. El movimiento era lento, delicado, profundo, y estaba volviendo locos a los tres.  
Marinette arqueó su espalda, incapaz de pensar, de razonar, y todo lo que quería era poder sujetarse a algo para poder seguir con ese delicioso tormento, sintiéndose a tocar el cielo y ardiendo como si estuviese en el infierno, no sabiendo quién era el ángel o demonio, o si eran una mezcla de ambos.  
-Marinette...- Adrien tomó su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos, gimiendo ante el movimiento de su cadera y escuchando claramente el sonido de sus fluidos.- Ya casi…  
-¡A-Adrien...!  
-Mari...- Luka hizo lo mismo, con su mano derecha, con los ojos casi en blanco, tan perdido en el placer y el roce de los cuerpos brillantes en sudor.- No puedo más…  
-¡Luka! ¡Ah!- apretó los dientes, con lágrimas en los ojos causadas por el placer, poco a poco las embestidas comenzaron a ser un poco más rápidas y sollozó desesperada.  
-Te amamos tanto...- gimió Adrien.  
-Nunca nos dejes Ma... Marinette...- apenas y logró decir Luka tan excitado como Adrien.  
Marinette podía sentirlos, y ella también estaba a punto, apoyándose en ellos, como siempre había hecho sabiendo que nunca la abandonarían, sin soltar la mano de alguno, los tres atrapados en ese delicioso vaivén y así llegar juntos a la cima.

-L-Los amo… ¡Los amo tanto! P-Por eso… lo siento tan… ¡Ah!- y entonces el interior de Marinette explotó en un orgasmo que la llevó a ver hasta las estrellas que explotaron en un nuevo big bang que la sumió en el más puro éxtasis conocido; su interior los apretó en espasmos que los hizo gemir fuerte, inundándola por completo con su esencia. Un último gemido ahogado salió de ella al sentir hasta la última gota de ellos en su interior. Con cuidado salieron de ella y la colocaron entre ellos abrazándola y besando su cabeza y mejillas.  
-A-Adrien... Luka...  
-Marinette, te amamos tanto.- musitó Adrien con voz ronca y besó su mejilla derecha.  
-Y como dijimos, te queremos con nosotros.- dijo Luka con voz sensual en su oreja y besó en la mejilla. Lagrimas cayeron de esos ojos azules que tanto amaban.  
-Soy una egoísta... no pueden. Deben ser felices con alguien que no sea un desastre como yo... perdónenme por causarles este pesar.- los dos la miraron preocupados y comenzaron a consolarla sin demora.  
-¿No lo entiendes Marinette?- Luka retiró el rastro de sus lágrimas con una suave caricia y Adrien besó de nuevo su mejilla para responder.  
-Tú eres nuestra felicidad. Y no te dejaremos ir.

-Adrien… Luka… los amo tanto.  
Los dos la abrazaron, sumergiéndose los tres en un sueño profundo y reparador, para comenzar a planear sus futuros juntos, y así ellos nunca más separarse de esa chica que tanto amaban...

Alya despertó cubierta de sudor, con los pechos hinchados, completamente excitada y mojada.  
-Oh, cielos...  
Media hora después, Nino estaba en la disquera terminando su último trabajo. Ya era pasada la una de la mañana y estaba exhausto, bostezó y fue que escuchó un ruido en la ventana del lugar. Al girarse a ver, sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver a Rena Rouge, claro, era la única forma de llegar que usó para llegar al quinto piso. Abrió la ventana, preguntándose del porqué estaba allí.  
-Al, ¿qué haces aq...?- fue callado por un fogoso y ardiente beso de su prometida. Correspondió sintiéndose despierto de inmediato, mil veces mejor que las tazas de café que se había tomado, y al separarse se dio cuenta que Rena parecía haber corrido la maratón.- ¿Alya?  
-No digas nada, estoy muy caliente y de verdad, DE VERDAD, te necesito adentro de mí, AHORA. Oh, ¿ese sofá es nuevo?  
-¿Qué? ¡Aaah!- Nino fue lanzado hacia el sofá.  
-Alya, espera, ¿por qué estás tan...?  
-¿Caliente? ¿Excitada? ¿Desesperada por sexo? Tal vez te lo diga luego pero ahora quiere que tu grande y ancho pene entre en mi ¡YA!- Nino no pudo refutar esa orden y lo siguiente que supieron fue que tuvieron una ardiente noche de sexo descontrolado y que Nino tendría que inventar alguna excusa sobre las manchas del sofá...

Al otro día, en la misma cafetería, Marinette miraba a Alya como si se hubiese vuelto loca.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Alya sonrió como lo haría un zorro y deslizó la hoja de papel hacia su amiga.  
-No. Es perfecto y completamente legal. La bigamia es permitida en diferentes partes del mundo y Francia está a punto de dar su aprobación.  
-Alya... ¡es una locura!  
-Así podrías tener a ambos. Piénsalo, Marinette. Es una oportunidad única.  
-¡No! Le daría un ataque a mis padres, es imposible, escandaloso... ¡es una completa locura!- antes de seguir despotricando sobre la mala idea que era, una mano ajena tomó la hoja de papel y al girarse su corazón se detuvo al ver a los dos hombres que tanto amaba y había rechazado, estudiar detenidamente ese papel.  
-¡¿Adrien?! ¡¿Luka?!  
-Buen día, princess.  
-Buen día, petite souris.  
-¿Q-Que hacen aquí?- quiso levantarse pero ambos chicos pusieron sus manos en sus hombros y la sentaron para luego sentarse cada en las dos únicas sillas libres a los lados.  
-En realidad te estábamos buscando.- dijo Adrien que se veía tan tranquilo y sonriente como Luka.  
-Necesitamos hablar.  
-¿Ha-Hablar?- estaba pálida pero cuando Adrien tomó su mano derecha y besó entre sus dedos su cara enrojeció.  
-Nos dimos cuenta de la realidad cuando nos rechazaste a ambos. Y nos dimos cuenta de una verdad única.- Luka hizo lo propio con la mano izquierda de Marinette, acariciando sus finos dedos provocando que el sonrojo de Marinette fuera mayor.  
-Que te amamos demasiado y no podíamos dejarte ir.  
-Así que...  
-Hablamos.  
-Y nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común.  
-Y que si bien somos amigos, podemos llegar a ser como hermanos.  
-Y ser compartidos.- Marinette los miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis mirando de un lado a otro.  
-¿Q-Qué quieren decir?- la sonrisa de ambos se acentuó y Adrien continuó.  
-Que bien podemos compurrtirte, princess.  
-Y vivir los tres juntos, amándote con locura.  
-Pero esto es mejor que vivir en unión libre.- dijo Adrien con la hoja que Alya había llevado.  
-Podemos hacer todo legal. Y discutir nuestros futuros juntos.- sugirió Luka tranquilo.  
-Como el tema de los hijos.  
-Sencillo, el primero que la embarace tendrá que ceder al otro el siguiente hijo.  
-¡Es brillante! Los amaríamos por igual porque vienen de ti, Marinette.  
-Dos y dos me parece bien.  
-Por supuesto. ¿Qué opinas Marinette?  
-Podemos ir a hablar ya mismo con tus padres.  
-O discutir esto en privado.- sugirió Adrien con voz profunda, y ambos la devoraban con la mirada.  
-Y convencerte por completo.- hacia tanto calor, todo estaba en llamas, Marinette sentía que apenas podía respirar y mil y una imágenes en su cabeza pasaban a vertiginosa velocidad como los latidos de su corazón, y sin poder más, la pobre se desmayó asustando a los dos chicos.  
/¡Marinette!/  
Alya se partió de la risa, incluso cuando los dos se ponían de acuerdo a donde llevar a su amiga para "relajarla" y convencerla a su modo. Oh, definitivamente no sabría de su amiga hasta mañana. Pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos de esa doble tentación que la volvería loca de placer y amor. Y hablando de eso, tenía que quedar con Nino esa tarde, pero estarán lejos de discutir los arreglos de la boda en su departamento…

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, una disculpa de corazón pero mi sangre ha dejado huella en mi teclado y tardaré en recuperarme y escribir algo más de esta categoría, así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, y una bebida de temporada, para poder recuperar algo de mi sangre. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
